Rosario
by Popy16
Summary: S-I-É-N-T-A-T-E


_**Rosario.**_

-Inuyasha, ¡quieto!

-Keh, ya te dije que me soltaras.

-Solo estoy siendo amable contigo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te dije que NO.

Kagome e Inuyasha habían sido abandonados por sus amigos en medio del bosque cuando su pelea se hizo insoportable. Sango incluso había bufado y dicho que su cabeza estaba matándola.

-Inuyasha, ven aquí, ¿quieres que diga la palabra?

El cuerpo del hanyou se erizó, se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol por lo que la caída iba a ser muy probablemente la más dolorosa de todas.

Bajó de un salto.

Kagome se lanzó sobre él.

Y empezaron nuevamente.

-¡No quiero que lo toques!

-¡Siempre te quejas, ¿y ahora no quieres?!

-Maldición, ya suéltame.

-NO.

Era bastante difícil controlar a una miko escurridiza y terriblemente flexible, mientras que se debía tener el mayor de los cuidados para no causarle ningún daño.

Un golpe demasiado fuerte, un empujón muy brusco, un apretón desmedido… todas esas cosas podrían matarla.

Ella era frágil, él era todo lo contrario.

-¡Deja en paz el maldito rosario!

Él no podía permitir que se lo quitara, porque ¿Qué si se convertía en un demonio completo otra vez? ¿Qué si no reconocía nuevamente a Kagome y terminara lastimándola?

Tragó.

¿Qué si la mataba?

El collar era un seguro, por su bien.

-¡Solo quédate quieto, Inuyasha!

Ese collar acabaría con sus nervios.

Necesitaba sacarlo, ahora. Si seguía tratando a Inuyasha como un perro, dándole órdenes, él acabaría por odiarla. No podía ni pensar en ello.

Intentó contenerse de usar la palabra. Realmente lo intentó, pero era tan difícil, salía sin que ella fuese capaz de pararla. Cada vez que se enojaba ella realmente no pensaba en las consecuencias, solo lo escupía.

¿Inuyasha molesta a Shippo? "Siéntate"

¿Inuyasha molesta a Kouga? "Siéntate"

¿Inuyasha no escucha razones? "Siéntate"

Inuyasha era comúnmente brusco, mandón y poco comunicativo, pero ¿Qué hay de ella? Nunca intentaba que Inuyasha la escuchara antes de mandarlo al suelo. Tampoco intentaba _ella_ escucharlo. La falta de comunicación por la facilidad de mandarlo al suelo iba a terminar con su (ya de por si maltrecha) relación.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que te quite el collar?!

-¡Porque NO!-rugió exasperado logrando (¡finalmente!) inmovilizarla.

Kagome suspiró. Comunicación.

-Al menos deja que cambie el conjuro.

-¿Qué?

-Que cambie la orden.-sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza con la última palabra. Ella proclamaba que eran iguales, e iba y le daba órdenes como a un perro.-Cuando elegí la palabra la primera vez, yo no estaba pensando.

Inuyasha se estremeció con el recuerdo.

-Por supuesto que no estabas pensando, tonta, ¡yo quería matarte!

La voz de Kagome se suavizó.-Ahora que te conozco sé que no me hubiese herido.

La garganta de Inuyasha se cerró.

-Keh.

El hanyou saltó hacia atrás, evitando seguir tocándola y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Porque ella estaba equivocada, él realmente la hubiese matado.

Porque ella no solo le recordó a Kikyo cuando la vio, sino también le recordó lo que era ser traicionado. Kikyo lo había ayudado, todo comenzó así, y luego se hizo más profundo y luego la traición… sacudió la cabeza. Fue Naraku, ahora lo sabía, pero en aquel entonces…

Kagome lo acababa de liberar del sello que lo mantuvo dormido por la mujer que amó. Él creía que ella iba a traicionarlo nuevamente, que ella solo lo liberó porque quería salvarse de ser comida viva por el demonio cien pies, lo que es bastante cierto. Pero ahora podía ver que el que lo haya liberado por eso no significa que no lo hubiese liberado si no hubiese un beneficio inmediato para ella. Claro, en el pueblo le dirían que él era peligroso, pero el concepto de justicia de Kagome era más fuerte que su sentido de auto preservación. La chica estaba loca.

Por alguna razón egoísta, no se atrevió a decirle en el peligro que se había encontrado con él.

-No me molesta esta estúpida orden, solo quiero que lo dejes así, maldición.-soltó exasperado.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dejarlo así!

-Keh,-dijo saltando lejos de ella.-no es mi problema.

-Inuyasha…

Se giró bruscamente hacía ella.

-¡Espera, Kagome!

-¡SIÉNTATE!

Plaf.

La chica pasó a su lado pisando fuerte y él solo pudo observarla desde su posición el piso. No, no era agradable ser sentado, pero demonios, aprendería a vivir con ello.

Esperaba siempre escuchar esa palabra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Este es un cap realmente corto y sencillo, lo he escrito rápidamente en un día, pero extrañaba publicar algo y mi imaginación se quedó estancada en "Un comienzo diferente" esa historia se llevó lo mejor de mi xD

Saludos desde Uruguay.-


End file.
